Someone Like You
by OxfordianLlama
Summary: Nevilluna one-shot. Songfic. Luna goes to visit Neville fifteen years later. Can she get him back? Kind of angsty. Read and review!


**AN: Songfic. HI! Here is my attempt at angst. I don't like the Neville/Hannah pairing. The song is Someone Like You by Adele. She is amazing!**

**Discalimer: Harry Potter and Someone Like You are not mine... sobs...**

* * *

><p><em>Someone Like You<em>

She looked at the house before her. It was more of a cottage than a house, with wood siding painted in a creamy, buttery yellow, a splash of mellow color against the drab grey skies. The roof was shingled in varying shades of charcoal and slate, and sloped steeply towards the ground, making it seem smaller than it actually was. A few green trails of ivy snaked down the far side of the house. It was, simply put, charming.

After carefully knocking with the rusty knocker on the old wooden door, she stepped back, awaiting an answer. For a moment, all was still, save for the springy breeze wafting the hem of her cloak about her ankles. Then, the door was pushed open.

"Hello?" Two people stared at each other; two pairs of eyes met.

"Luna?" The tall man in the doorway spoke again. He looked dumbfounded, confused- as adorable as ever.

"Neville." She hesitated. "…May I come in?" She hoped… she hoped…

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares.  
>Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made.<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

* * *

><p>Neville stared at the woman at the door. "Luna?"<p>

She had grown up. What was she doing here? She was still as adorable as ever. Awkward reluctance shot through him. What was he thinking?

"Neville." She spoke in a voice that was slightly more melodic, composed than it had been. "… May I come in?"

Neville nodded, dumbfounded. Luna softly walked in, feet making hardly any noise in embroidered leather shoes. Underneath her blue cloak she wore a white dress, so bright it was almost shocking, that floated around her ankles gently. And her hair- her hair shone like white gold, in the wild waves he remembered so clearly, fluttering down by her waist. She looked up at him with those slightly hooded brown eyes as she stood, looking out of place in the tiny kitchen. She looked like she wanted to say something. But most importantly- most confusingly, most strangely- she looked beautiful. Her brows knit slightly, and after a sight hesitation, she opened her mouth.

"I wanted to talk to you."

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,  
>That for me, it isn't over.<em>

* * *

><p>"I wanted to talk to you." Luna stood stock-still in the quaint kitchen. Neville's high cheekbones pinked slightly. He reached up and rubbed the side of his neck, obviously feeling the tension in the air. "Ummm. Alright." He was still the socially awkward boy she remembered. He was a little taller, though, a little leaner, a little scruffier. The fifteen years since they had parted ways were evident in his face. But his eyes- his eyes were still sparking with suppressed mischief and wisdom, glowing from their hazel-green depths. She took a deep breath.<p>

"I just… wanted to… ask you. To forgive me... I guess. For leaving you. I know you probably don't care… at all anymore, but… I still do. And I really regret it, Neville, and it's been fifteen years and I still want you. I want you to remember your little oddball form Hogwarts- I really do. Neville, I still love you. That's got to say something, right?"

She looked into the familiar eyes, eyes that swam with confusion, discomfort, and regret. Luna only had a moment to be perplexed.

"Luna, I'm married."

_I heard that you're settled down.  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<em>

* * *

><p>"Luna, I'm married." Neville almost flinched at the way he'd said it. Almost… like it was a bad thing. Luna visibly shrunk, her head bowing and her shoulders slumping slightly. "Oh."<p>

"Luna…" he started, but she just shook her head. "No, it's okay. I should've… I didn't mean to…" She trailed off as she hurried to the door. Neville felt cold sadness coating over his stomach. "Wait."

He reached out and grabbed her shoulder. And tried to ignore the slight thrill that he felt at the physical contact. She turned around, hurt and resentment snapping in her eyes. Neville took hold of her shoulders, looking down solemnly at her.

"Stay for tea. Please." Her eyes softened, her body relaxed a little bit. "Alright."

_You know how the time flies.  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives.<br>We were born and raised in a summer haze,  
>Bound by the surprise of our glory days<em>.

* * *

><p>"What's her name?" Luna grinned gently over her chipped cup, taking a small sip of the simple tea.<p>

"Hannah." Neville smiled back. "She was in my year at Hogwarts. I doubt you've met her… she'd probably like you." A tiny sparkle of hurt shone in her eyes, Luna knew, but her stomach was also filled with light happiness, talking and laughing with her oldest friend.

"I missed you."

"I love her."

"I know."

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too.<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review! :) Love ya!<strong>

**PS thanks to Laurenmk20 for pointing out a mistake I made in the first AN. It is fixed now. :)**

**Sarah**


End file.
